Magnet housing assemblies are particularly desirable for use with magnetic advertising signs used on automotive vehicles. Because the magnets must withstand forces occurring during the vehicle's motion without becoming dislodged, high strength is necessary; however, when the signs are used as temporary fixtures, magnet strength must not be so high as to defeat removal. Therefore for certain applications, it is desirable to use a plurality of smaller magnets arranged in a permanent fashion inside a housing, so that the magnetic force is distributed across the housing's surface area.
To assure that the magnets do not shift during construction of the assembly and during use, it is necessary to permanently fix the magnets in place. Although glue is used as one method to fix magnets in place, the glue must be able to withstand the temperatures to which the finished housing will be subjected for applying a coating, such as polyolefin or a similar coating material to be applied. Such coatings, regardless of the method of application, are applied at temperatures in the range of 400 to 500 degrees Fahrenheit, and thus, require the use of high temperature glue to assure the magnet remains attached to the housing during and after manufacturing. Use of high temperature glue is relatively expensive as well as unnecessary for the routine use of the magnet. In order to avoid these problems alternate solutions are desirable.